Ring Around The Buffy : Sunnydale
by Kellan L
Summary: A Demon summons the Master Ring from Middle Earth to Sunnydale and its up to Buffy and some Middle Earth visitors to retrieve it. Part One of planned Trilogy, now COMPLETE
1. One

*Does not own any characters, never read LotR, so expect all kinds of errors in regards to it, no offence is intended.*   
  
**Placed in Series Three of Buffy. Pretty obvious where it fits in.**  
  
***For my Psycho and my favourite Baby Bunny. Love you guys muchly :) ***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Frodo, give me the ring," Boromir said more menacingly this time as he advanced on the cowering Hobbit.   
  
Frodo stumbled backwards over the hillside as Boromir kept moving forwards. The ring had spun its evil influence through his mind and infused him with the need to have it, to possess it. Frodo looked around but he could see no way out. Boromir was blocking his escape and was almost twice his size. He didn't want to use the ring, it would give away their position to those following, but Frodo could see no other way out. He slowly slipped the ring onto his finger and disappeared from Boromir's sight. He rolled slightly to the side as Boromir lunged for where he'd last seen Frodo. Frodo cringed as Boromir howled with rage when he discovered he was no longer there. He lay holding his breath as he watched Boromir, his head in his hands, sobbing silently. Slowly he started making his way down the hillside, careful not to give away his presence.   
  
"You shouldn't have done that," came the voice of Aragorn from behind him as he took the ring from his finger. "They'll know we're here now."  
  
"I had no choice," Frodo replied, turning slightly to face him. "Boromir...."  
  
Aragorn nodded. As he'd expected, the other man had snapped and made a move for the ring. Its evilness had corrupted him. There was no way Boromir could be trusted with Frodo now. Who knew if or when he'd try to take the ring again. And what if next time, he succeeded? His thoughts snapped back to the present. Had he heard Frodo correctly? Was the little Hobbit really offering him the ring? Aragorn looked at it lying in the palm of Frodo's hand. The light gently kissed it, sending golden rays up into his eyes. Frodo was offering absolute power to him and Aragorn knew he was tempted by it, for two seconds. Gently he closed his hand over the little Hobbit's, closing his fingers back around it. It had to be destroyed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is she staying then?" Willow asked Buffy.  
  
Buffy nodded. They had saved Faith from being sent back to England and to the Watcher's Council, but what they would do with her now was the question. Buffy didn't know if she could trust her again, and slaying was hard enough without not being able to trust the person you were slaying with. She'd always had doubts about Faith and now she was sure she had been proven right on them. She'd always enjoyed the slaying far more than she should. And now with the death of the Deputy Mayor, Buffy was even more sure tha something wasn't right with Faith. Whether or not they could help her was anyone's guess. She only hoped it wasn't too late. Angel had tried and he might have succeeded, but with the intervention of the Watcher's, his work was most likely in vain.   
  
"Buffy?" Willow said softly.  
  
"Sorry Wills, I was miles away," she replied, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I just don't know what we're going to do now. I mean, Faith killed a man, and everything has changed. How do we move on now?"  
  
"I don't know Buff."  
  
  
  
"Did you get everything?" the Demon demanded.  
  
The vampire cowered before him. He held out the amulet and the lock of virgin's hair. It had been a bit of a mission finding the hair, but he'd managed to find it in the end.   
  
"Good,"the Demon said as he took them and walked back to his books. "Not much longer and it will finally be mine. I have waited forever to possess it, and this time, I will not be denied."  
  
  
  
"You had no right to interfere, it was Council business," Wesley snapped.  
  
"And if you had of left things alone, we would have been able to deal with it appropriately in our own way," Giles snapped back.   
  
"Whoa! War of the Watchers," Xander wise cracked.  
  
"Not now Xander," both Watchers shouted.  
  
Giles wasn't in the mood for all this. He had enough to deal with and the last thing he wanted was Xander's remarks adding fuel to the fire. He'd lost his position as Buffy's Watcher and now there was Wesley to deal with and Faith out of control as well. Maybe it was time for him to give up. To go do all the things he had always dreamt of doing. But deep down, he had loved his duties as Watcher, and he had grown to love Buffy. She was like the daughter he'd never had but always wanted. There was no way he could or would abandon her. Especially not to an inexperienced Watcher like Wesley. He obviously had had no idea what the world of a Slayer was like. It would be quite a wake up call for him. He'd almost blown things and gotten them killed by Balthazar. Luckily, Angel had arrived in time and Balthazar had been killed.   
  
"So...er..what happens next?" Wesley finally said.  
  
"You are the Watcher," Giles said as he grabbed his bag. "You figure it out."  
  
He strode out the door leaving Wesley and Xander alone in the library. Xander was not sure whether he should follow Giles or stay. Either way, it was late and he needed to get home.   
  
"I've gotta..go too," he said awkwardly, standing and slowly walking to the door.  
  
"Its quite alright," Wesley replied. "I have a lot to read up on. Goodnight."  
  
Xander waved as he left the library. Things were definately getting odd around here now and he wasn't liking it.   
  
  
  
The Demon started his chant. Soft and slow at first. It was hard for any of the vampires to hear him. Then it picked up in volume and speed. His eyes growing wide and his hands raising up, the amulet swinging in his left hand. The gem in its centre started glowing. A sudden wind sprung up from nowhere in the closed room.   
  
Muttering softly, many of the vampires started stepping back. This was scaring them. They were used to most things but they had never seen anything like this before. This was dark magic and many weren't sure of it. They watched in terrified silence as the Demon, now screaming his chant, summoned the thing he desired.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo smiled at Aragorn. He knew now he could trust him. That felt good.   
  
"Run," Aragorn shouted as arrows started striking the ground around them.   
  
They had been found by the Orcs. Frodo looked at Aragorn, but the man pushed him aside.  
  
"Frodo, run," he said softly. "They mustn't get the ring."  
  
Frodo turned and ran, leaving Aragorn to face the Orcs alone. He gripped the ring tight in his hand, not sure if he'd ever see the man again. He stumbled through the woods, desperately trying to reach the safety of the boats. He'd endangered everyone long enough. Gandalf was lost and Boromir could no longer be trusted. He'd go on alone.   
  
He made it to the shore of the river. Looking back up the hill, he had no idea of the fierce battle going on behind him. He couldn't see Legolas and Gimli fighting beside Aragorn. Nor could he see Boromir finally realising his purpose and fighting off Orcs too as he tried to protect Merry and Pippin, and failing. He didn't know of Boromir's sacrifice and his death. All he knew was this ring in his little hand was evil and he needed to destroy it, and soon.   
  
Sam found him as he was preparing to leave and wouldn't let him go alone. After a struggle to get him in the boat, Frodo looked at him.   
  
"You shouldn't have done that Sam," he said sadly.  
  
"I couldn't let you go alone," he replied. "I promised."  
  
Frodo smiled. Sam was the one true friend he'd always had. He was glad for his company.  
  
"We need to destroy this ring," Frodo said as he opened his hand.  
  
"Ring?" Sam asked, looking down into Frodo's hand. "Where is it?"  
  
Frodo looked at his hand. The ring was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Demon let out a loud howl and opened his hand. Nestled in it was...the ring. 


	2. Two

The Hobbits watched as Aragorn carried Boromir's body down to the river's edge. Frodo was unsure of what he felt. Should he be sad that he was dead, or relieved? Mixed emotions ran through him. As if he sensed the little Hobbit's turmoil, Aragorn put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze.  
  
"He's at peace now," he said. "Whatever hold the ring had on him, its gone."  
  
"The ring...." Frodo said quietly.   
  
Aragorn looked at him. He could see that something wasn't right. The Hobbit's face was giving it away. He seemed almost in shock.  
  
"Frodo, what about the ring?" he asked. "Frodo?"  
  
Frodo looked up at the taller man. Tears were forming in his eyes.   
  
"Its gone," he whispered. "The ring...has gone. I lost it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"At last," the Demon roared. "Its mine."  
  
Several of the vampires moved closer. Their master had what he had wanted now. Sunnydale would never know what hit it. On second thought, fuck Sunnydale, the World was theirs now. What fun they would have. It would be like old times. The humans would be their pleasure, a walking buffet.   
  
The power eminating from the ring scared the rest. It was stronger than anything they had ever known. Its evilness seemed to have a life of its own. Its dark presence filling the room with a malevolence they had never felt before. They watched cautiously as the Demon held the ring up into the air and admired it.   
  
It was so plain. Just a simple band of gold, but it held such power inside it. He'd waited millennia to possess it, and now it was his. He'd succeeded where others had failed. They had waited for the ring to be brought to them, whereas he stole it on the journey to destroy it. There was no stopping him now. The ring was his, forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy walked over to the window and looked out. Something wasn't right.   
  
"I dunno Wills," she said softly. "I can't see anything. Maybe its just a noise."  
  
"Just a noise? In Sunnydale?" Willow said as she came up behind Buffy and looked out the window with her.  
  
"You're right. There's never just a noise in Sunnydale," Buffy replied as she closed the curtains.   
  
"We should call Giles," Willow said reaching for the phone. "But he's not your Watcher anymore. But he would know things, and its Giles. How can we not go to Giles?"  
  
Willow was torn. Giles had always been the one they turned to when they needed help. He always knew everything, and now they were expected to ignore him? To never go to him again? Willow didn't think she could do that. Giles was her mentor, her teacher. He had taught her so much over the past years and she was lost without him. So it had only been a few days without him, but in Willow time, that was a lot. Plus she didn't think the new guy knew what he was doing.   
  
Buffy was also torn. Giles had been almost her father for the time she had known him. She depended on his knowledge, help and support. There was no way she was going to cut him out of her life now just because the Watcher's Council said so. The new Watcher was an idiot. The whole amulet and Balthazar incident had shown that. He had almost let the demon win, something no Slayer or Watcher should never allow to happen. Buffy didn't think she could take anything he said seriously. He didn't seem to know what he was doing. A very dangerous thing in their world.   
  
"Call Giles," she said at last.   
  
She sat on Willow's bed and waited whilst her friend dialed the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they had sent Boromir's body downstream in the smaller of the boats, the remaining five sat on the riverbank.   
  
"I lost the ring," Frodo kept saying softly, over and over to himself.   
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas. Something didn't seem right. Frodo couldn't have lost it. The Hobbit was too careful to loose it. Legolas seemed to know what Aragorn was thinking.  
  
"Valarauko," he nodded and replied.  
  
"Vala......what?" Gimli asked, putting down his axe and looking from Legolas to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn stood up and looked out over the river.  
  
"Valarauko......A Demon of Might," he replied. "A Valarauko has stolen the ring."  
  
Frodo jumped up. He hadn't lost it after all. He hadn't let Gandalf and Bilbo down. But how would they find this Demon and get the ring back before he used its power to destroy everything? Aragorn had had those same thoughts. Only Galadriel would know exactly where they had to go to retrieve the ring, and how to defeat the Valarauko.  
  
"We must return to Lothlorien," he said. "We need Galadriel's help."  
  
"What about Merry and Pippan?" Frodo asked. "We cannot abandon them. Who knows what the Orcs will do to them."  
  
"I'm sorry. Its the ring, or them," Aragorn said softly as he packed up the boat.   
  
Frodo looked up the hill. He knew Aragorn was right, but the thought of leaving behind Merry and Pippan filled his heart with pain.  
  
"They'll be ok," Sam said. "They always get themselves into scrapes of one kind or another, and they always get out of them ok. You'll see."  
  
"I hope you're right," Frodo replied.   
  
"We must leave. Its a long journey back to Lothlorien and there is no telling if the Orcs will return," Aragorn said, helping the Hobbits into the boat.  
  
"But I no longer have the...." Frodo started saying.  
  
"They do not know that," Legolas replied. "Aragorn is right. We must leave now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Three

"You have returned little one," Galadriel said as she stepped out of the shadows. "I didn't expect to see you again. Not so soon anyway."  
  
"The ring.....its been stolen," Frodo replied.  
  
Galadriel's eyes opened wide. She looked from Aragorn to Legolas. She could see it in their eyes. It was true. The ring was lost. Stolen from them by a Valarauko. It would have taken a Valarauko of enormous power to be able to take the ring. Now they just had to find where it had been taken and go to get it back. The fate of Middle Earth depended on it.   
  
"Rest now," she said. "Soon you shall go and find the ring."  
  
She turned and walked back into the shadows. The five were exhausted. Some of Galadriel's subjects brought them some water and food. It didn't take long before Frodo and Sam were asleep. Gimli soon followed. Unknown to them, their water had been drugged. Galadriel knew that they would never let Legolas and Aragorn go alone to retrieve the ring. It was a necessary evil, one Aragorn regretted doing. He covered the little Hobbits up with his cloak and watched them sleep for a few minutes.   
  
"We shall return your ring to you little one," he said softly, stroking Frodo's head gently.  
  
"Its time," Legolas interrupted.  
  
Aragorn nodded. He followed Legolas out of the clearing and down the steps to where Galadriel waited. A soft breeze blew through the smaller clearing where she stood. Her robes seemed to float around her. Aragorn thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight except for Arwen when she smiled. He missed her. There was no way of telling if he'd ever see her again. He stroked the necklace she had placed around his neck and remembered her last kiss. Her soft lips on his. Her sweet voice whispering "Forever" in his ear. He loved her like no other in his life. She was willing to give up forever just to be with him. If he returned from this journey alive, his only wish was to spend the rest of his life with her, if she'd still have him.   
  
Legolas stood silently. His crystal blue eyes taking in everything going on around them. He saw the things hidden in the shadows Aragorn missed. He could see the magic floating around Galadriel. She was his Queen. Queen of all the Elves. He was Prince of Mirkwood, son of the King of the Wood Elves. He would follow the ring to the end of its existence, and then he'd return to Mirkwood and to his father. This was his way to show his father he was worthy of succeeding him as ruler of the Woodland Elves. He didn't have anyone he'd left behind. In Elfish years he was still young. He'd always had many young Elven females chasing him, but none ever caught him. He wanted adventure and excitement first before he settled down like his father. So far this journey to destroy the ring had provided plenty of both, and now, it looked like the adventure was just beginning.   
  
Galadriel slowly walked around them, her voice soft and melodic in the moonlight. She put her hand up to her face and softly blew something over the two men before her.   
  
"The ring will bring you home," she said. "Find the ring and trust in it. You will return to Middle Earth and to us."  
  
There was a flash of light and a clap of thunder, and they were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What did Giles say?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He said its probably nothing," Willow replied hanging up the phone. "Probably a freak storm."   
  
Buffy went back to the window. She wasn't so sure.  
  
  
  
"Back out on patrol already?" Xander gasped.  
  
"You shouldn't sneak up behind me," Faith replied climbing off him. "I could have hurt you."  
  
Xander sat up. His ribs felt bruised from her kick. She'd been the first woman he'd slept with. She'd even tried to kill him. Still, she drew him to her. There was an attraction between them. He could sense it. Why couldn't she?   
  
"Its a bit late to be out isn't it?" Xander asked as he struggled to his feet.  
  
"Just walking," she said. "I heard a noise. Anyway, what are you doing out?"  
  
"Just walking."  
  
Truth was, he was hoping he'd bump into her. That night was amazing, and although she had tried to hurt him, he wanted her still. He didn't see her psychotic side slipping though. He knew he could help her. He could be the one to get through to her. If she'd let him.  
  
"Faith....." he started to say.   
  
"Duck," she shouted.   
  
From behind them sprung two vampires. Faith lunged at both, striking the smaller one, sending him sprawling onto the ground. She threw Xander a stake.  
  
"Make yourself useful," she said as she kicked the larger one in the chest.   
  
Xander grabbed the stake and drove it into the smaller one's chest. He gasped then turned to dust. Faith seemed to be handling herself with the larger one. He sat and watched, waiting to see if he was needed to help. She had him in a headlock and was bashing his head against the wall. One last punch had him on the ground. She grabbed her stake and jumped on him.  
  
"Soon," the vampire muttered. "Boromir will destroy you all."  
  
"Well Boromir will have to wait his turn," she replied as she sunk the stake into the vampire's heart.   
  
He was dust. Faith stood up, wiping his remains from her clothing.   
  
"You ok?" Xander asked, rushing over to her.  
  
"Yeah," she said pushing him away. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you."  
  
Xander's face fell. She'd change her mind and see she needed him. He could wait.  
  
The flash of light caught them both by surprise. It blinded them for a second. When their eyes adjusted to the dark again they saw two figures standing in the darkness. Faith reached for her stake. As they drew nearer she saw they were like no vampires she'd ever seen before. One was very blonde and tall. He carried a bow and had a quiver of arrows on his back. She could just make out something different about his ears too. The darker man was tall, dressed in leather and carried a sword.  
  
"Well well well," she said. "If it isn't Robin Hood and Little John."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Four

Aragorn looked around. Nothing made sense. This place was like nothing he had ever seen before. The buildings were strange and different. They stood so high and he couldn't tell what they were made from. Even the ground was strange. Instead of dirt or grass, it was black and hard. He knelt down and touched it. Again, he couldn't tell what it was.   
  
"Well well well," came a female voice. "If it isn't Robin Hood and Little John."  
  
Aragorn stood back up and drew his sword. He saw the woman standing around ten feet in front of them. With her was a male. Legolas slowly pulled out an arrow and placed it against his bow.   
  
"Wait," Aragorn whispered.   
  
He could see they were unarmed, but that didn't mean they were not dangerous. This was a strange place. There was no telling what powers or weapons these strangers had. They had to be careful.   
  
Slowly the woman walked closer. She was dressed like no woman they had seen before. Her body was barely covered by what she wore. Her shirt barely covered her chest, leaving her stomach bare. Her pants were so tight, she must have trouble walking. Never had either seen any woman so indecently dressed. Legolas looked down at the ground, a slight blush suffusing his handsome features. Aragorn continued watching her drawing nearer. She reminded him of his beloved Arwen. She had the same fire in her eyes and same dark beauty.   
  
"So," she said as she stopped in front of them. "Demon or Vampire or just lost on your way to a costume party?"  
  
Aragorn was happy to discover he could understand her.   
  
"I am a man," he replied.  
  
"I can see that," she said, slowly circling them both. "What's with the Robin Hood bit?"  
  
Aragorn was puzzled. Robin Hood? He watched her, keeping one eye on the male. He was staying back for now, but at any time he could attack and Aragorn wanted to be prepared.   
  
Faith stopped in front of Legolas.   
  
"Are those ears real?" she asked, reaching up to touch them.  
  
Legolas jerked his head up and slapped her hand away. He let out a loud shout in Elfish. Faith pulled back her arm and swung at Legolas, but Aragorn caught her fist before it connected with the Elf's face. He laughed.   
  
"That's not how you greet an Elven Prince," he chuckled.  
  
"Prince huh?" Faith said as she wrenched her hand out of Aragorn's.  
  
He could see she was more like Arwen in a lot of ways. It was just making his heart ache more.   
  
"So what did he say then?" she asked.  
  
"You don't want to know," Aragorn chuckled.  
  
"Um, Faith," called Xander. "Everything ok?"  
  
She had forgotten all about him. He was waiting back in the shadows, just watching. Not that she expected anything different from him. Xander was many things, but he was not brave.   
  
"Fine," she called back. "Everything is just fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Galadriel watched the sleeping Hobbits. She prayed Aragorn and Legolas would find the ring and return to Middle Earth soon. Her magic would keep them sleeping until they did. They would be safe in Lothlorien from those that sought the ring. But she didn't know for how long. She would do everything in her power to ensure their safety.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Demon put the ring on his finger. The incredible power that surged through him was beyond anything he had ever imagined. It flowed through every part of his body, infusing its evil with his own, making it stronger. Soon. Soon it would make him invincible. It would make the World his toy.   
  
  
  
Slowly Xander walked up to the others.  
  
"Hi," he said. "Xander, is me. You are?"  
  
"Aragorn," he replied. "This is...."  
  
"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," Legolas said at last.   
  
"Royalty," Xander said. "Here in good old Sunnydale."  
  
"Sunnydale?" Legolas turned to Aragorn and broke into Elfish again.   
  
"Ah guys," Xander interrupted. "In a language we all know."  
  
"In Elven legend, there is a mention of a Sunny Dale and a warrior who will come to save Middle Earth from an evil," Aragorn replied. "But its legend, and cannot be this place."  
  
"Cool," Xander said.  
  
"Middle Earth? What's that?" asked Faith.  
  
"Its where we're from. Our home," replied Legolas. "Home of the Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, Men, Fairy Folk, and the Evil Ones."  
  
"Ooooooook," said Xander. "Time out. Anyone else just lose reality?"  
  
Faith raised her eyebrow. She was just beginning to like these two too. They were just a couple of crazies out for a lark.   
  
"Lets go," she said grabbing Xander's arm. "We had better tell someone that there is a Boromir in town."  
  
"Boromir?" gasped Aragorn. "How do you know Boromir? He's dead. They killed him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Five

"So you claim you know Boromir," Giles said as he reached for a book.  
  
"Mr Giles," interrupted Wesley. "I am the Watcher here. I suggest you sit down and just..."  
  
"Watch?" Xander wise-cracked.  
  
"Precisely," said Wesley. "Now, you say you know Boromir?"  
  
Giles let out an exasperated breath. At this rate they'd be here all night. This new Watcher was intolerable. He sat and watched as Wesley rummaged through the books on the shelves looking for the Demon Guides. If the new Watcher didn't want help, he wouldn't offer it again.   
  
Aragorn nodded. He glanced around the room they were in. Books were everywhere. He still felt draw to the dark female they had met and who had brought them to this place. His eyes were constantly washing over her. He could sense something about her that was different. She had a strength the others were lacking. She also had a darkness within her. He wondered if she even knew it was there.   
  
Legolas was still unsure of the strangers and was refusing to talk except in his native Elven tongue. He stood by the door, ever alert for anything that might happen. He understood them, but made no reply. He had decided to let Aragorn handle the communication. His thoughts were still on the legend. Could this be the Sunny Dale he had heard about all through his childhood? He looked around at the people in the room. Two men who lived in a world of books, a male who looked afraid of his own shadow and a woman warrior. This couldn't be the Sunny Dale of his people's legend.   
  
The door flew open and a small blonde woman followed by a redheaded one came in. Legolas reached for his bow.  
  
"Its ok," called Giles. "They belong here. They can help."  
  
Buffy looked first at Legolas and then at Aragorn.   
  
"Did I miss my invitation to the costume party?" she asked.   
  
"Very funny," replied Giles. "These two say they are here from......"  
  
"I thought we agreed that you would watch," Wesley said as he returned with the book he had been searching for.  
  
Buffy looked at Giles. She knew he didn't trust this new Watcher anymore than she did, but for now, they had to put up with him and his bumbling. She sat down at the table beside Xander and waited for Wesley to speak.  
  
"Here it is," he said, flicking through his book. "The Demon Boromir. Its rather sketchy on his origin details, but he's been around for as long as history has been recorded. The theory is he was once human like us, but was perverted by magic into a Demon."  
  
"He was human," Aragorn said sadly. "He was a great warrior and a friend."  
  
"You knew him?" Buffy gasped incredulously. "But if he was human that far back, how are you still alive?"  
  
"And why are you here? Now?" added Willow.  
  
Aragorn looked over to the door where Legolas stood. They wouldn't be able to find the ring on their own and if the Valarauko, the Demon, who stole it was indeed Boromir, they were going to need help. They had to trust these strangers. He could see the small blonde was a warrior like the dark one. But where a darkness was worming its way through the dark one, no darkness existed in her. Her soul was pure. He sensed a deep love and a deep sadness within her. He also knew instinctively he could trust her.   
  
Legolas sensed the same things about the small blonde that Aragorn did. She knew about Demons and other creatures that were long forgotten even in their time. Even the ones that were struggling into existance when they were journeying with Frodo. She was also not afraid and that puzzled him. He could see in her eyes that she had seen things no human should see and she still lived to continue their battle against them. He nodded at Aragorn. They had no choice but to trust these people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boromir growled. He had never felt so good. The power of the ring was everything he had ever imagined it would be. He had waited forever to possess it and now he did, nothing was going to take it from him. He should have had it back when he was still human. Still a man. Now he was a gross perversion of what he once was. The Orcs hadn't killed him, merely paralysed him. The wounds were deep, but he could have survived them.   
  
A water sprite had found him and dragged him back to his lair. The patchwork he'd done on Boromir's tattered body lingered still. The sprite had had no idea of human anatomy and did what he could. Unfortunately, the Orc's arrows had already spread a poison through Boromir's body, a deep dark magic that was slowly turning him from human into a creature of unspeakable evil. It had taken years of agony, his body twisted and slowly changing into the demon he had become. Through it all only one thought kept him going. He had to possess the ring.  
  
Now he had it, and he was happy. Now the millennia of pain and anguish he had suffered trying to get the ring were over and he would share them with the World. Show it exactly how he had suffered by showering suffering down on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Six

"So....Middle Earth," said Willow. "What's it like?"  
  
Legolas smiled. He liked the little redhead. She reminded him of a girl he had grown up with, Veinzilwen, his childhood friend. She had the same innocence about her, but also an aura of magic. It was faint at the moment, but he could sense she would grow in her power as she learnt more. She also had an amazing inner power. But the blonde with her intrigued him most.   
  
Buffy felt the Elf's eyes on her. He was rather yummy when she thought about it. He was fair, whereas Angel was dark. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue and he had the sweetest smile. Not that he showed it often. But she caught glimpses of it when he was thinking about things. She found herself watching his lips, imagining how they would feel on hers. The urge to touch them was strong, but she held back. She had never had feelings like this for anyone but Angel before. These new feelings were scaring her. She knew there would never be a future for her and Angel, but it didn't stop how much she loved him. He was her first true love, her first everything. Nothing could ever change that. Even now, after everything that had happened when he'd lost his soul and turned back into just another vampire, she still felt the same. But their relationship had changed. It had settled into a friendship more than the romance it had been. The temptation of each other could never happen again. He'd lose his soul and she'd have to kill him. She knew she could now.   
  
"Its beautiful," Legolas replied. "The forests are plentiful with trees and life. The rivers crystal clear and you can almost hear them laughing as they meander through the countryside. We live in peace. Each race co-existing with the others."  
  
"Sounds nice," Buffy mumbled. "Pity Sunnydale isn't more like that."  
  
She was sick of the Demons and Vampires and death she saw all around her each and every day. Faith, on the other hand, seemed to relish it. She wished she could give up her calling, retire as Slayer and let the other one take over. But she knew she had this gig for life, no matter how long, or short, it was. She'd already lived longer than most Slayers. There were days she longed for the normal things in life. Dating, going out to movies or parties, or even just staying home and doing homework. She'd not been able to do that for years now. Not since they found her in L.A. and told her of her purpose in life; to kill Vampires.   
  
Legolas saw her sadness and felt her longing. He also knew what is was like to be forced into a role not of his choosing. He longed for an ordinary life away from the constrictions of position and expectations. All his life he had been the son of the King of Mirkwood and heir to his throne. He was always expected to act as such and freedom was a dream. He joined the quest to destroy the ring to be free from the binds of royalty for a while and to prove he was more than a Prince. He wanted to prove he was also a Warrior.   
  
Willow continued walking in silence. She knew the look on Buffy's face well. She could see it echoed on Legolas' face as well. At times like these, she missed Oz.  
  
  
  
"Big sword," said Xander. "You fought much?"  
  
Aragorn smiled. He was beginning to like this guy more. At first he'd seemed spineless and not worth noticing, but he saw now it was an act. He used his humour as an act to throw others off guard. He could see how it worked. He'd thought him nothing at first, but he now saw his loyalty, his strength. All these strangers had the same will and the same spirit. They had all been through a lot together and it showed in their devotion to each other.   
  
The dark female, Faith, was an enigma. He didn't feel the same devotion and love around her as he did the others. What he did sense was turmoil and mistrust. Maybe her dark side was beginning to show itself and the others were seeing it. Either way, no matter how much he was drawn to her, how much she reminded him of Arwen, he would have to be on his guard around her.   
  
"Many battles," he replied.   
  
"And now you are looking for this Boromir Demon to get back a ring?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn said, turning to look at the Slayer.  
  
"Must be some ring," she said.  
  
"It is."  
  
A spark flew between them. Aragorn sensed it, Faith sensed it and so did Xander. He didn't like it at all. He had first dibs on the sexy Slayer. After all, he'd known her longer and been the one she'd turned to after the fight with the Apocolypse Cult. She'd been his first, and in time, she would see he was the one for her.   
  
"So we find the Demon, get back the ring, then what?" Xander interrupted.   
  
Aragorn turned away from Faith and looked out into the night.   
  
"Then we kill him and return home to finish what we started."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boromir could feel the changes within his body. It was making him stronger. Fixing what was broken and mangled. He roared as his body was returned t his orginal form. He was Boromir, the human again, but there was no humanity in him. He'd lost it long ago.   
  
"Yes my precious," he crooned as he caressed the ring. "Soon you will be back doing what you were created for. You will be ruling over all once again. Your darkness will cover everything and make it ours again."  
  
The Vampires watched Boromir's transformation with awe. The ring was more powerful than they had imagined. Others, namely the Master and Spike, had spoken of bringing back the reign of the Vampires and the Demons and all the other creatures of the shadows, but they'd all failed. This time, success looked assured.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Seven

**A big sporking thank you to my sonny boy Earos for reminding me to refer to the ring as "My Precious" in the previous part.**  
  
***Thanks to all the people reading and reviewing this. And to Zauriel, as I said, I have never read LotR, only seen the movie once. If I can do it, anyone can. Just hope dedicated LotR fans don't come after me for doing this to their fav people. I know at least one friend of mine who would. :) I have two sequels already planned for this Fic, so will not give anything away. As always, feel free to email me any comments, questions, or hellos. I do reply.***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How exciting it all is," gushed Wesley. "Actually meeting someone who knew a Demon before he became a Demon. Certainly a high point to my day."  
  
Giles rolled his eyes. This new Watcher was more of an idiot than he'd first thought. He should have been researching Boromir, looking for weaknesses, or any information about him, but instead he was babbling on like a teenager who'd met his favourite pop singer. They had plenty to go on from what Aragorn had shared with them. They knew of Boromir's human past, his longing for the ring which had twisted his mind into betraying their quest, and his death at the hands of the Orcs. Their Demon Guides mentioned him in passing only. He'd always kept to the shadows of the Demon World, more an observer in their ways than a participant. Now they knew why. He'd simply been biding his time till the moment came for him to act. Now he had this "Master Ring" that Aragorn spoke of. The few vague references to it in Giles' books always spoke of it as a legend, a fairy story. Its existance was doubted by Watchers throughtout the ages. Now its existance was proven, and whats more, the ring was here, in Sunnydale, in the possession of a Demon set on destroying the World. Could this day get any better?  
  
The library door burst open and Angel strode in.  
  
"Giles,' he gasped. "Something is up. I can feel it all around."  
  
"We know," interrupted Wesley. "Whats more, we don't need your help. Please leave."  
  
"New Watcher?" Angel asked.  
  
"New Watcher," Giles replied.   
  
"Figures," Angel laughed.   
  
The scene with Balthazar made sense now. This new Watcher was too new to the game. He'd be dead within the week if he didn't start listening to people. He had an all-knowing arrogance about him that came from reading too many books and spending no time in the real world.   
  
"I am still here," Wesley said slamming down his book. "Kindly refrain from talking about me as if I'm not. Its getting awfully tiresome."  
  
Angel turned back to Giles. He owed nothing to the new guy. But Giles had always held his respect and he owed him so much still.   
  
"So what do you know?" Giles asked him, cutting Wesley off with a look.  
  
"There is an evil circling around the town. All the other Vampires are either leaving or moving towards it. I'm not sure where it is, or what it is, but its big. I don't know if it can be stopped this time. Its growing in strength with each passing minute. Soon it will be beyond us, beyond anyone."  
  
Giles removed his glasses and wiped his eyes. He only hoped that Buffy and the others could find Boromir and that they could stop him before it was too late.   
  
"We know," he replied. "We found out from, well, some visitors from another place and time."  
  
"Now really Mr Giles," Wesley said, beginning to feel very put out now. He was the Watcher here, not some child to be ignored. "Do we really need the help of some Vampire?"  
  
"I think you are forgetting that this Vampire saved your life," Giles replied. "I think you need to shut up and sit down unless you have something useful to add."  
  
Angel laughed. Giles rarely lost his temper anymore, but when he did, it was fireworks. He had expected Buffy to be here and he was disappointed to find she wasn't.  
  
"Where is everyone?" he asked.  
  
"I sent them out looking for the..."Giles started to say.  
  
"Alone?" yelled Angel. "Without knowing what they are up against?"  
  
"Not alone," He continued. "If you will kindly let me finish. As I was saying, we have some visitors who know what is going on. They are out with Buffy, Faith and the others."  
  
"Is it wise to have Faith out so soon?" Angel asked.   
  
He had his doubts about the dark Slayer's state of mind. He knew she had the darkness forming in her soul. He could feel it growing inside her. But his efforts to help her were in vain. The interference from the Watcher's Council had seen to that. All he could do now was watch and wait. Maybe she wouldn't give in to her dark side. There was always hope.  
  
"I am her Watcher," said Wesley. "I felt she would be of use."  
  
Angel ignored Wesley and continued addressing Giles only.  
  
"These visitors. Who are they and why would they be of help?"  
  
"They come from a distant time, from where this evil threat comes from. They are here to retrieve a ring that was stolen from them before they could destroy it. They know the Demon who has stolen it and might know how we can stop him."  
  
Angel nodded. They were going to need all the help they could get.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Eight

Boromir could feel their presence before he could see them.   
  
"Aragorn," he growled. "Still chasing the ring. Nothing ever changes does it?"   
  
Aragorn and Faith stepped out of the shadows. He held out his hand stopping Xander from following. If anything happened to them, he'd need to return to the others and lead them there.   
  
"Its good to see you again Boromir," he replied.   
  
His eyes quickly flicked around the room. They were vastly outnumbered and he knew they had no chance against the gathered Vampires and Boromir. Faith's eyes were drawn to the flash of gold on the Demon's finger. She knew this was what they were searching for. Its power was like a magnet to her, filling her with the desire to possess it. She took a step forward. The Vampires closed around Boromir. It was as if they could sense her desires and longing.   
  
Boromir could see the change in her too. It intrigued him. He'd experienced the same desires many millennia ago. His longing had finally been fulfilled though and he had no intention of letting this woman before him fulfill hers. The ring was his, and would always be his. His fingers caressed over it again as he watched the desire in her eyes growing. She had the same darkness inside her that he'd had. He was surprised Aragorn hadn't seen it inside her. Or maybe he had and thought he could use it to regain the ring. After all, it had been forever since he had been with a woman, especially one as beautiful as this one. Maybe she would be the perfect consort for him and rule over the World beside him. He clicked his fingers and the Vampires surrounded them.   
  
Aragorn was soon disarmed and held between two of them. Faith never moved once. Her gaze never once left the ring.   
  
"Put him in there," Boromir ordered pointing to the small room in the corner. "I want him around to see my new World before he dies."  
  
"The woman?" asked one.  
  
Boromir smiled as his eyes returned to Faith.  
  
"Leave her," he said. "I will deal with her myself."  
  
Xander watched as the Vampires dragged Aragorn off and Boromir took Faith away from his sight. He knew he was no use to them on his own. He needed help. Reluctantly he slipped away and ran into the night.   
  
  
  
"Maybe Faith and the others had more luck," Buffy said as she pushed open the door of the library.  
  
Legolas and Willow walked inside. They had walked around for hours and seen nothing out of the ordinary, except a distinct lack of Vampires.   
  
"Ah good, you're back," said Giles, looking up from his book. "Any luck?"  
  
"Nothing is out there," Buffy replied as she sunk down onto a chair. "Its not natural."  
  
Willow walked over to the computer and sat down at it. She was soon typing away furiously into it. Legolas watched with awe as she worked. This world both fascinated and scared him. It was filled with things beyond his imaginings. But his interest was still with the blonde called Buffy. She had beauty, strength and honour he valued so highly. She was also so much like him.   
  
"Buffy."  
  
She turned.   
  
"Angel," she said softly.  
  
Legolas instantly saw that this man was the cause of the sadness in her eyes. He also got the feeling this man wasn't mortal. He couldn't put his finger on what he was. He was like nothing he'd ever encountered before. He could see an evil inside him, but it was held back by something. He could also see the same sadness echoed in his eyes. They loved each other, but could not be together.   
  
Angel noticed Legolas watching him and Buffy. He had to be one of the visitors Giles had spoken of. He could almost feel the the Elf's probing into his mind. He also noticed Buffy's look of guilt as she looked up at him.   
  
"Any word from the others?" she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"No, nothing," Giles replied. "But they will be back soon I imagine."  
  
Wesley coughed.  
  
"I am still here you know," he said. "And I am still the Watcher in charge."  
  
"And a bang up job you have done so far," Buffy retorted.   
  
"Why thank you," Wesley replied, her sarcasm totally lost on him.  
  
"So what have you discovered in our absence?" she asked.  
  
"Well, actually," Wesley said. "Not a lot."  
  
"Again, bang up job you're doing," she said. "Giles...."  
  
The door flew open and Xander ran in.  
  
"Faith....captured.....warehouse.....danger.....ring.......Demon.....help.....now," he managed to say before collapsing.   
  
Legolas reached him first.  
  
"Aragorn?" he asked.  
  
"They have him too," Xander said.  
  
"Then we have to find this warehouse and get them back," Buffy said as she handed Xander a drink.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Nine

"So what's his story," Angel asked pointing at Legolas as they all slowly made their way to the warehouse where Boromir was holding Faith and Aragorn.  
  
"Elf Prince," Buffy replied. "Wants his ring back."  
  
Angel glanced over at Legolas. He knew he couldn't have been human. An Elf. They only existed in fairy tales, not reality. He looked nothing like they had been described in the tales he'd grown up with. For starters, the Elf was almost as tall as he was, not mere inches tall. He was extremely handsome. Angel saw Buffy gazing at him many times. A twinge of jealousy shot through him. He knew he had no chance of a future or even a present with her, but he didn't like to think of her being with anyone else either. He saw Legolas not as an ally in a fight against evil, but a rival for Buffy's attention and her affection. The sooner they found the ring and he returned to his own time and place, the better.  
  
Buffy was unaware of Angel's scrutiny. Her eyes were just drawn to Legolas. She couldn't help the longing that was slowly building up inside her. She had been with no-one since Angel. The desires were still all there and the passion, but they both knew it was not something that could ever happen again. Buffy knew she had to move on and away from Angel, but it was easier said than done. Although, she thought to herself as she watched Legolas, maybe not.   
  
Legolas felt the eyes on him. He still didn't understand what Angel was. Back in Middle Earth, they had many Demons, but nothing like what he was. The fact he had his soul and wasn't like his kind also puzzled him. He was a Demon, but wasn't? Legolas could see the inner conflict inside Angel. He saw the emotions that he felt for Buffy and also how they were tearing him up. But he had his own emotions he was feeling for the slight blonde. She, like the redhead, made him think of a childhood friend, more a sweetheart really. Taralith. He had loved her with the impetuousness of youth. But she loved another, Urionduil, his friend. Legolas gracefully bowed out and remained unrequited in his love for Taralith. In Buffy, he saw another chance.   
  
  
  
Faith sat down on a chair, watching as Boromir slowly walked around the room. He was certainly one of the best looking Demons she had seen. She noticed his eyes washing over her more than once. Advantage, Slayer. She was still drawn to the glint of gold around his finger. The urge was building inside her. Want....take....have. She wanted that ring and she had no idea why. She would take it from Boromir. She had never failed obtaining anything she'd ever wanted in the past and she had no intention of starting now.  
  
Boromir felt the power growing inside of him. It was almost time. Soon they would make their move. It was a few hours until dawn. His followers would be unable to do anything in the daylight. He'd have to wait till sunset. At least he had the brunette sitting before him to provide a distraction until then. He knew of her longing for the ring on his finger. But there was no way she would ever get it from him. It was his. By right, if not by anything else. He'd almost died for it and lived as a Demon for millennia longing for it. He refused to be parted from it now. She was harmless, he decided.   
  
There seemed no way of the room. Aragorn continued looking. He couldn't give up now. Who knew what Boromir was doing to Faith. She may have had the spirit of his beloved Arwen, but he had no idea she was just as capable as Arwen of taking care of herself. He had to get out of this room. Boromir could not be allowed to succeed. The ring had to return to Frodo and to Middle Earth. It had to be destroyed. 


	10. Ten

Xander pointed out the warehouse where Boromir was holed up. Even if he hadn't, they would have known which one it was. The patrolling Vampires and strange glow coming from it gave it away.   
  
"What do we do now?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy looked over at bow Legolas had slung over his shoulder.   
  
"How good are you with that thing?" she asked him.  
  
Legolas turned his icy gaze on the Slayer. A smile touched his lips.   
  
"Yes," was his reply.  
  
"I count five Vampires," she said. "You?"  
  
"Five also," Legolas said, turning his attention back to the warehouse.  
  
"We can take them," Angel interrupted, getting ready to make a move.   
  
Buffy placed her hand on his arm. He looked at it, then up into her face. He was puzzled by what he saw there.   
  
"No," she said firmly. Turning back to Legolas she continued. "Think you can take them out from here?"  
  
He nodded. Reaching behind into his quiver, he drew out five arrows. After thrusting four into the ground beside him, he slid one into the bow.   
  
"Someone is very confidant," Xander said, pointing out the five arrows.   
  
Legolas' reply was a smile as he let the arrow fly from his bow, straight into the heart of the first Vampire. Legolas gasped as he turned to dust. He'd never seen anything like that before. He quickly got over his shock and loaded the next arrow. Before the Vampires knew what had hit them, he had fired all remaining four arrows and they'd flown true, hitting the Vampires through their hearts and killing them all.   
  
"Ok," said Xander. "I'm impressed."  
  
Angel scowled. He could see Buffy was impressed too. The admiration shining in her eyes was once for him. Again, the jealousy wormed through him. On Christmas Eve, she had declared her undying love for him, and now, barely weeks later, her eyes were looking elsewhere. His only relief was the thought that soon, when they retrieved the ring from this Boromir, he'd leave.   
  
"Ok Buff," Xander said. "What's the plan?"  
  
She thought for a second. According to Xander, Aragorn was locked on the ground floor in a tiny room to the side. He didn't see where they took Faith.   
  
"Angel, you, Xander and Willow get Aragorn out," she said quietly but firmly. "Legolas and I will find Faith."  
  
"The ring?" Legolas asked. "When do we go for the ring?"  
  
She knew that the ring was Legolas' priority, but they couldn't go after it alone, not when they didn't know what to expect from Boromir. Her only hope was that Giles and Wesley would find something they could use to defeat him before it was too late.   
  
Angel knew Buffy would split them that way. He couldn't say anything without making himself look a fool. Reluctantly, he nodded his agreement to the plan. He waited with Willow and Xander as Buffy and Legolas crept up the warehouse. When they disappeared inside, he stood and with the others, and they made their way to the warehouse door.   
  
They could hear muffled sounds of fighting inside, then silence. Angel looked in the small dirty window above the door. He saw Legolas holding her. Holding HIS Buffy and brushing Vampire dust from her face. He also saw the tenderness in the touch, and in her eyes as she looked up into the Elf's eyes. His dead heart clenched in his chest. He knew then, he'd lost her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Eleven

Buffy felt fireworks as Legolas' fingers brushed over her cheek. She could see he felt the same, it was echoed in his eyes. The icy blue reflected the conflicting emotions he was also feeling, lust and longing. But there was also honour, duty, and most importantly, friendships. If things had of been different..... But they both knew they weren't.   
  
"I hear voices," Buffy said quietly at last, breaking the moment.  
  
Legolas looked towards the stairs. He heard them too. He saw the door holding Aragorn prisoner, but it was not what they were there for. They had to find Faith, and see what powers the ring had given Boromir. Sauron's evil energy was bound to have corrupted what was left of his soul by now. It was still unknown how much of his power would still be inside the ring. Legolas was sure even the tiniest amount would be more than enough for Boromir's evil intentions. He followed Buffy as she cautiously walked to the staircase. Slowly, they ascended.  
  
Angel watched them disappear from sight. The room was clear. Most of the Vampires would be still out feeding, which meant, it was now or never. He pushed open the door.  
  
"Come on," he snapped at Willow and Xander.  
  
"Wow," Xander whispered to Willow. "What crawled up his butt and died?"  
  
"Xander!" Willow exclaimed. "Not now."  
  
She knew he was still harbouring doubts about the tall Vampire. He had done some heinous acts when he'd lost his soul and become his Vampire self, Angelus, again. It was hard forgiving Angel for the things he had had no control over. But now he was back, he was a undead reminder of those acts. Willow knew Giles was having a lot of trouble with his return. He'd lost Miss Calendar, not to mention almost lost his own life. Things like that were very hard to forgive. But at least Giles was trying. Maybe Xander's problem was due to the feelings he still had for Buffy, and now he'd lost Cordelia, maybe he thought he could win the heart of the Slayer. But Xander did seem far more interested in Faith these days anyway. Xander was, and always would be a mystery to her. She was happy Oz had forgiven her and they were back together. Although, he wasn't exactly the most straight forward guy either. She snapped back to attention and followed the men inside the warehouse.   
  
"Over there," Xander whispered pointing to the room where Aragorn was held.  
  
Angel quickly strode over to it and kicked it open. Aragorn jumped back. He was wondering how long he'd had until Boromir got sick of waiting and came for him. So he'd sent one of his followers to get him. Well, he would not go quietly. A solid blow connected with the Vampire's face, knocking him off his feet. He had to find his sword. He always felt lost, almost naked without it. He left Angel sprawled on the filthy floor as he ran out of the room.   
  
"Aragorn," Willow called. "Its ok. Its just us."  
  
He paused. It was the little redhead from the library. He turned back to Angel and offered his hand to help him up.  
  
"My apologies," he said.   
  
Angel took his hand and climbed back onto his feet. He dusted himself off.  
  
"No worries," he replied. "We have to leave now."  
  
Angel turned back towards the door. A shout from Aragorn behind him made him stop.  
  
"But the girl?"  
  
"She will be saved," he replied without turning back. "Buffy and your friend are finding her now. Faith will be fine."  
  
"Anyway," added Willow. "She can take care of herself."  
  
Aragorn had no doubt of that fact, but he still felt protective over her. She was barely up to his shoulders, but the power within her was strong. Like Legolas, he had no understanding of what she was or what she fought, but he did respect her as he would any warrior. Now, he just wanted his sword back.   
  
"We have to go now," Angel said more forcefully. "The sun will up soon and the Vampires will be returning."  
  
Aragorn raced around the warehouse looking for his sword. He'd fought Orcs, Trolls, and all kinds of evils. How bad could Vampires be?  
  
  
  
Buffy quietly opened the door at the top of the stairs.   
  
"You should wait here," she said softly. "I'll go in and see what, if anything is in there."  
  
Legolas nodded even though he didn't agree with her. She shouldn't go in alone. If Boromir was waiting, she could be caught or even killed. All he could do was watch as she silently slipped inside.   
  
It took Buffy's eyes mere seconds to adjust to the darkness. She could hear the noises, louder now, and coming from the far side of the room. Slowly, she crept towards where she heard them. She was still hidden in the shadows when she saw what was making them.   
  
Faith, and she wasn't alone. She was in bed, making love, with Boromir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. Twelve

Sorry Celtic and everyone else. Was unwell yesterday and not up to continuing. And yup I know. I suck at writing fight scenes. And to Smile....sorry if these are short. I write till I think its a good place to stop, or until I have to do something else. Its intentional where I halt the story. Sorry if it bugs anyone else too. Back at work now and time is limited again. :( Will do my best to post regularly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For what seemed like the longest time, Buffy couldn't move. Her eyes were fixed on the couple on the bed. They were too engrossed in each other to notice she had even entered the room. Quietly, she turned and crept back out. Legolas saw something was wrong, her face was pale and her eyes were troubled. She touched his arm lightly.  
  
"We should go," she said barely audibly.  
  
"The girl?" he replied.  
  
"Its too late," Buffy said sadly. "Much too late for Faith."  
  
  
  
"Just find the damn sword so we can leave," Angel snapped as he watched the door.   
  
They were pushing it. He could smell the sunrise coming. Soon the Vampires would be returning to rest up and they would be trapped. He had no idea what was happening with Buffy and Legolas, and he didn't really care at that moment. He just wanted to get out of there, get to Willy's bar and get a drink. He needed it right now.   
  
"Found it," Aragorn said at last.  
  
"Then lets get the hell out of here," said Xander running for the door.   
  
He pulled it open, then slammed it shut quickly and tried to lock it.  
  
"Errr guys.....we have company," he said as he ran back from the door.  
  
Angel shot Aragorn an angry look. He was blaming the warrior for this development. From the banging on the door, he guessed they only had a few moments until they broke through. He broke a chair from the room Aragorn had been held in and threw the legs to Xander, Willow and Aragorn, keeping one for himself. Aragorn dropped his and held his sword tight in his hands.   
  
"You'll need that," Xander said, pointing down to the chair leg stake on the ground.   
  
Aragorn looked at the leg and then back at Xander. Was this boy serious? What use was a piece of wood when he had a sword? But before he could ask, the door burst open and the Vampires flooded in. He counted roughly 15. Without waiting, Aragorn leapt in and started hacking away at them. He ran one through and couldn't believe his eyes when it sat back up and looked at him. He turned to see if the others were as shocked as he was, but they were fighting off their own attackers. His eyes widened as he watched the redhead, Willow, pierce one through the heart with the chair leg and it turned to dust. He reached for the leg he had dropped just minutes earlier, but it was kicked from his reach. The next kick connected with his jaw. He fell hard onto the warehouse floor and lay there, stunned. Several Vampires quickly surrounded him. One roughly pulled on his hair, tilting back his head. Aragorn could feel its tongue lick his neck, then nothing. He fell to the floor again.  
  
Legolas placed another arrow in his bow and it flew straight into the heart of another Vampire. He stayed on his vantage point on the stairs as Buffy launched herself into the fray. He watched amazed as she flew through them, dust flying everywhere. She fought beside her friends. All four fighting well together. He watched, his bow ready for action if needed. He couldn't risk firing and hitting someone by accident. He could only watch and hope they could get out alive. These creatures were strange to him too. He'd seen them turn to dust when Buffy had slain some earlier. She would have to explain it to him later. If there was a later.  
  
Buffy turned and stabbed the stake deep into the Vampire's chest. It shrieked once and turned to dust. She twisted round and bumped into Angel. The look on his face confused her. She saw anger, and it was directed at her. There was no time to ask what was wrong. Who knew if Boromir could hear the fighting and would come down to investigate. They had to get out of there and soon.   
  
Angel turned towards the noise he heard behind him. He saw a Vampire's shocked face as he turned to dust. Looking beyond, he saw Legolas putting another arrow in his bow. The Elf had saved him from a Vampire. He didn't like owing anyone anything, let alone the creature that had stolen his Buffy away from him. The fact that she was no longer his Buffy eluded him.   
  
Seeing a gap, Buffy shouted for everyone to get out.  
  
"Faith...." gasped Xander. "We can't leave her here."  
  
"We have to," Buffy replied grabbing his arm.   
  
"We can't leave her," he said, wrenching his arm from her grasp.   
  
He ran for the stairs but Legolas stopped him.   
  
"Its too late for her," he said softly, repeating Buffy's earlier words. "We have to go."  
  
Xander slumped against the stairs. Buffy ran to his side.   
  
"She's not dead," she said as she stroked his hair. "She's just switched teams mid-game. Come on Xand, he have to get back to Giles and figure out what now."  
  
She grabbed one of his arms and Legolas the other and they dragged Xander out. His eyes were firmly on the stairs, looking up to where faith was. He was imagining the torture she must have had to endure to turn on them. He had no idea what it was she was doing and that it was voluntary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. Thirteen

Wesley and Giles looked up from their books as everyone rushed back into the Library. Giles could see Aragorn, but no Faith. He stood up and rushed over to them.  
  
"Faith?" he asked.  
  
Buffy shook her head. She led Xander over to the table and helped him sit down. The rest soon followed. Wesley looked from one to the other. He didn't understand. Why had they left Faith behind? Was she dead?   
  
No-one was talking. They all just sat and looked sadly at each other. He noticed the two visitors in a corner whispering in a language he couldn't understand. The tall blonde was very upset about something and the dark warrior was having trouble calming him. He wished he could understand them. But he was getting used to being the one always left out of the loop. It had happened all through his life. Firstly at school, then when he trained as a Watcher. No-one took him seriously. But here, HE was the Watcher, not Giles. They would have to listen to him and follow his orders.   
  
"Excuse me," he said loudly. "What happened and where is Faith?"  
  
Everyone looked at him. Aragorn and Legolas stopped talking and joined the others. Then Wesley noticed everyone turn to look at Buffy.   
  
"It was too late for Faith," she said softly, taking Xander's hand in her small one.   
  
"She's dead?" Wesley gasped.  
  
"She's joined them," Buffy replied.  
  
Giles threw Wesley a filthy look. He was blaming the younger Watcher for this new development. She'd not been ready to go on Slayer duty yet, but Wesley had pushed her. He should have left Faith alone with Angel when he was trying to help her. His interference was to blame for this. He then noticed Angel wasn't with them.   
  
"Angel?" he asked.  
  
"He was with us," Buffy replied.  
  
She didn't understand it. Why hadn't he returned with them? She also remembered the look he'd given her at the warehouse. His eyes, so full of anger instead of his usual love and tenderness.   
  
"He left," Aragorn spoke up at last. "After the battle."  
  
"Did he say where he was going?" Giles asked.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. He'd noticed the way he'd looked at Buffy and also noticed the looks he'd shot at Legolas. Something was going on there and he didn't like it. But as soon as they retrieved the ring, he and Legolas would be gone. Nothing could come of anything here. Soon they would back in Middle Earth. Soon they would complete their quest and he'd be back in Arwen's arms, if she'd still have him. It was time to join their world again and for him to take his place in it.   
  
Legolas couldn't take his eyes off Buffy. She looked beautiful even in her exhausted state. He wanted to take her in his arms and brush the dust from her cheek, kiss her nose, hold her till the sadness left her eyes. His heart wanted her, but his mind knew it was not to be.   
  
  
  
Faith watched Boromir sleep. He definately was a good lay. She finally saw Buffy's attraction to the demonic kind. Angel was, after all, a Demon too. There was just something about them. Maybe the added evilness that banished all their inhibitions. Whatever it was, she liked it so much more than the "boys" she usually slept with. Take Xander......please...she thought to herself. What could she have been thinking that night? She shook her head and focused back on the ring. Her eyes wandered down to Boromir's finger.   
  
The thin band of gold seemed to glow. It almost seemed to have a life of its own. She reached out her hand, her fingers wanting it. Wanting to touch it, feel it, possess it. She couldn't explain it. A desire was running through her body. All her senses and every cell of her body felt alive and the tingling was driving her crazy. She needed that ring.   
  
Boromir stirred.   
  
Faith pulled back her hand and watched. His eyes stayed closed and his breathing was still heavy. She had worn him out. Gently, she eased the ring off his finger. He didn't move. She stood beside the bed and looked down at the ring cradled in her palm. She could feel the weight in her palm, and warmth. An energy seemed to flow within it. She slipped it onto her finger. Instantly she felt its power. She felt like it was a part of her and it had come home.  
  
Quickly, she dressed and made her way downstairs. The Vampires had returned and were sleeping. She could see the dust remains of some all over the warehouse floor. Buffy had been here. They had sent the blonde Slayer to rescue her. Yet she was still here and several Vampires had been slain. She wondered what exactly Buffy had seen.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	14. Fourteen

Angel took a seat at the bar. He yelled for a bottle of whiskey and grabbed it from Willy's hand, oblivious to the stares from the other Vampires around him. He just wanted to drink and forget what he'd seen in the warehouse. He wanted to forget the way Buffy looked up into the Elf's eyes. Forget the way he'd touched her. But it seemed burned in his memory and nothing was helping. Even the alcohol was having no effect on him. He drank, listening to the voices around him. The whispers of the other Vampires reaching his ears and their mocking words tore through him.   
  
".....Slayer's pet......."  
  
"......pfft, Vampire? Not any more...."  
  
"I say we take him......."  
  
"And have the Slayer after us?"  
  
The Slayer's pet? Is that all he was now? He used to be the most vicious Vampire there'd ever been. Other Vampires feared him. Now he was the joke of the Demon world. He'd show them. He'd show them all.   
  
  
  
Faith wandered along the empty street, her eyes locked on the ring around her finger. It had taken on a glow and was seemed to be pulsing with life. She could feel its power flowing inside her. She touched it and felt a little tingle in the tip of her finger. As a Slayer, she had power over the Undead and the Demons. This would give her power over everything and everyone. All her life she'd been abused and used. By her father, then after he left, her mother. She'd been on her own since she was old enough to realise she didn't have to live that way. That other kids had parents who loved them and treated them better. Life on the streets was hard and she'd been forced to do many things she regretted. Then they found her. Told her she was special and that they needed her. First time in her life she'd ever been needed.   
  
She'd been cynical at first. Vampires? This was not a tacky movie or some weird reality. This was almost the 21st Century. Vampires, Demons, things that went bump in the night weren't real? Then she saw them. Suddenly she had a purpose, a reason for existing. In each Vampire she saw her father, her mother, someone who'd hurt her. She was killing her past with each Vampire she killed. It made her a formidable Slayer, but her Watcher had her doubts about her. She could see the darkness in Faith's soul. See the pain in her heart. Maybe Faith was a mistake as a Slayer, but she'd been called, and there was nothing they could do about it. She had to train her, watch her, help her as a mentor and friend. She tried her best, but she couldn't bring herself to trust Faith 100%. She'd asked the Council for a replacement. She couldn't be a Watcher for Faith with the way she was feeling about her. She didn't count on Faith finding out.   
  
Faith played the victim well. She'd had plenty of practice. The tears she'd shed after Kakistos killed her had fooled everyone. When she'd disappeared, it had aroused no suspicion. People thought she was just grieving, but she was off for pastures greener. She was off to find the other Slayer and she did. But this other one was not like her. She had family and friends who loved her, supported her. Faith once again felt like an outcast. She was a Slayer too. She should have been the centre of attention. But here in Sunnydale, it was all Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. She got the glory, the praise and the hot guys. Then there'd been the incident with the fake Watcher and the discovery of Angel. Again, Buffy was all he saw. Even as a Vampire, he held an attraction for her. She wanted him and would get him. Want...take...have. Her words to live by. She wanted Angel, she would take him from Buffy and have him. She continued along the deserted streets, enjoying the warmth of the rising sun and the peacefulness of the morning. It wouldn't last long if she had her way. She had the ring and the power. Soon the World and everything would be hers.   
  
  
  
Boromir woke. He smiled as he remembered the night before. He'd forgotten how enjoyable women could be. Faith certainly was an exceptional one. The things they'd done together...blew his mind. He couldn't wait for the next round. His hands reached out for her, but only encountered the empty space where she had been. It was cold. She'd left long before he'd awoken. He sat up. Even before he looked down he felt it. The ring was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	15. Fifteen

Giles finally noticed the time. Soon other students would be arriving for classes. It didn't occur to him it was Saturday. Time had lost all meaning. The only thing on his mind was finding a way to defeat Boromir. His research had been useless. He was an obscure Demon, probably deliberately so. There were many Demons out there in the world, their world and this one, that hid their powers and tried to hide their existance. Made it a lot easier to pass from one world to the other without being detected and stopped. Boromir was one such Demon.   
  
"I suggest we find a place to put......err..." he stalled, indicating Aragorn and Legolas. "After all, its almost time for classes."  
  
"Giles, its Saturday," replied Xander having found his voice at last.  
  
"Ah...well...never mind," he muttered as he turned back to his books.   
  
They were all exhausted. Buffy noticed Willow was asleep in a chair in the corner. She looked so peaceful, a stark contrast to the way Buffy was feeling inside. She also had noticed Aragorn and Legolas speaking in the corner. They knew something, she was sure of it, but they weren't sharing. There was no time for secrets. She stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
They looked at her. Legolas was torn between the feelings he was having for the little blonde and his duty to the quest. His loyalty lay with the latter and he knew it. His mind, however, was on the legend. It was constantly on his mind, much like the little blonde was. More and more his eyes and thoughts were drawn to her.   
  
Aragorn didn't agree with him however about this being the Sunny Dale where a saviour for Middle Earth would come from. It was a legend after all, not a prophecy, and not a foretelling. Just a fairytale he'd grown up with. It certainly had no bearing on anything that was going on here and now. Did it?   
  
"There's more to this isn't there," she continued, looking from Aragorn to Legolas.  
  
They knew they had to tell the others about the legend. She'd never give up. Sighing, Legolas sat down at the table.   
  
"For many generations, my people have spoken of a saviour that would one day come to save Middle earth from an unknown evil," he said.  
  
"And what has that to do with us?" Xander asked.  
  
"The saviour comes from the Sunny Dale," Legolas continued looking at Buffy as he spoke.   
  
"The Sunny Dale?" Giles said softly as he closed his book. "And you think that......."  
  
"Its a story told to children at bedtime," Aragorn interrupted.  
  
Legolas jumped out of his seat and turned to the warrior, saying something in the language only they understood. Soon they were shouting at each other again. Their argument woke Willow up.   
  
"Ok boys, don't make me separate you," Buffy said as she stepped between them. "Whats going on?"  
  
Legolas sat back down. He knew this was the Sunny Dale and he knew in his heart that Buffy was the saviour. Aragorn was just being blind to the fact that the woman was who they had waited for. The time of evil was almost upon them and she would be needed. She would come back with them and save Middle Earth for the Elves, the Dwarves, Hobbits, Humans and all other creatures who lived in peace there. Aragorn was just too stubborn to see what was right in front of him. But Legolas could see it. He knew that Buffy was the one he'd grown up hearing about, the one he and all his kind had been waiting for.   
  
"It's not important," Legolas said, shooting an angry look at Aragorn.   
  
"What have I missed?" asked Willow as she yawned and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Welcome back to wackyville Wills," Xander said smiling at the redhead.  
  
She smiled back. She always missed the good stuff though and it seemed she'd once again missed something important.   
  
"So anyway," Giles continued. "How will you know this 'saviour' if this is indeed the Sunny Dale of your story?"  
  
Legends had always fascinated him and the chance to actually be in one, was mind blowing to him. He'd always been the one reading and wondering about them. Now he was hearing one from another place in time and it involved people he knew. Might even involve him. He wanted to know everything.  
  
"In the times of dark, trust and the saviour will come from the Sunny Dale to be your protector against the evil ones," Legolas quoted softly.   
  
"Oh good," yawned Xander. "They talk cryptic there too."  
  
Giles glared at him, his mind already trying to unravel the meaning of the words. To him, the "trust" placed where it was seemed too out of place to him. It was like it was trying to tell them something. He noticed everyone seemed to be on the point of exhaustion. It had been a long and terribly interesting night.   
  
"I suggest we continue this later after some rest," Wesley piped up at last. "Not much we can do right now."  
  
Everyone was startled. They had all forgotten the new guy in all the excitement. He had a point though, they could all see it.  
  
"Right," said Giles. "You had better get home and get some rest. We'll meet back here later."  
  
"Ummm Giles," said Willow as she stood up and stretched. "What about them?"  
  
Giles looked at Legolas and Aragorn. He'd forgotten them too. They would need rest too and they couldn't stay here.   
  
"They can come with me," he replied. "We'd better get a move on before it gets much later."  
  
Buffy nodded. She grabbed her coat and with one last look at Legolas, she took Willow's arm and they walked out of the library.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	16. Sixteen

Willy left Angel passed out at the bar. He had a policy of serving the drinks and keeping his human nose out of the business of the Undead and Demons. He was tolerated for that. Willy was only in it for the money, and to stay alive. Angel was harmless as Vampires go, but he had a Slayer watching his back, and Willy wanted to stay on her good side too. You never knew when you would need help. He locked up the bar with Angel inside and started off down the deserted street.   
  
"Wee Willy Winky," sang Faith stepping out in front of the little barman. "What's the hurry?"  
  
Willy halted. It was the Slayer, the other one. This one scared him.   
  
"Just...on my....way home," he stammered.   
  
She slowly circled Willy, taking perverse pleasure in his terror. She knew he was scared of her. More scared of her than he was of the Demons and Vampires he hung out with every day. He knew she didn't need him and therefore, his life had no value to her. To the Demons, he was a link to the outside world, not to mention the only place they could get cheap booze. To Buffy, he was a source of information, but to Faith, he was nothing.   
  
"But I'm thirsty," she pouted. "Don't you wanna buy a girl a drink?"  
  
Willy thought about Angel passed out in the bar. He'd be ok with Faith. After all, she was a Slayer too, and friends with the blonde one. He didn't trust her, but he really had no choice. He turned back towards the bar.  
  
"Ok, but just one," he said reluctantly. "I need my sleep too."  
  
Faith grinned and skipped after him. She felt better than she had in a long time. In fact, the last time she felt this good was when she set her last Watcher up to die by Kakistos' hands. No-one ever suspects the Slayer, she thought to herself. She watched as he unlocked the bar.   
  
"Ah one thing," he said. "Angel is inside..."  
  
Faith's smile grew. She didn't have to search for the Vampire after all. He had fallen into her lap, so to speak. She grabbed Willy's face and kissed him.   
  
"Now scram," she said.   
  
"But...." he said looking around.  
  
"I'll lock up," she replied, taking his keys from his hand.  
  
She pushed Willy out of the door and locked it. Angel was slumped over the bar. She stood watching him sleep for a minute. He was beautiful. Her desires rose within her body. She also noticed the ring started glowing as she moved closer to him, a warmth spreading through her finger from it. She'd start with Angel. He would be hers, then everything else Buffy had. She'd be the one they all wanted to be like, be the one they all praised. Soon it would be "Buffy who?" and she couldn't wait. She sat down at the bar beside him and stroked his hair. A surge ran through the ring. Its power was growing.   
  
Angel stirred.  
  
"Buffy?" he whispered softly.   
  
Always Buffy, Faith thought angrily. But no more. It was her turn to be the one.   
  
"No Soul Boy," she whispered softly back into his ear. "Its me."  
  
Angel opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. Then it came rushing back. Buffy, in the arms of another, whiskey, Willy's Bar. He knew where he was. But how or why or what was Faith doing there? He wanted to sleep, to forget what he'd seen.   
  
"Shouldn't you be with the others?" she asked.  
  
Angel threw the bottle at the wall. Faith jumped as it shattered. Trouble in paradise? Her timing was perfect. He was ripe for her to pluck from Buffy. She ran her hand slowly down his cheek, turning his face to hers. She leant in and kissed him.   
  
For a second, Angel returned her kiss, then he remembered. He didn't want Faith. He wanted Buffy and only Buffy. In his 200 plus years he'd never loved like he loved her. She was his heart and his soul. He couldn't exist without her. He didn't want a substitute Buffy. Especially not one as dark as Faith. He felt it inside her, growing, worming through her soul. The darkness she tried to hide but now, was increasingly unable to. He pushed her away and staggered to his feet.   
  
"Let me guess," Faith spat. "Buffy. Its always Buffy. Am I not good enough for you? I'm a better Slayer than she'll ever be, and I would be so much better for you. Why can't you see it?"  
  
Angel wavered unsteadily on his feet. He had to get away from her. He sensed the power growing, it was getting stronger. Soon it would be too late. He staggered into the back room and pulled up the entrance to the sewers below.   
  
Faith ran after him.  
  
"Angel, please," she begged.   
  
She grabbed his arm. Angel could feel a burning. The ring. It was glowing firey red and was burning through his leather jacket and into the skin below it. He yelled. It burned worse than holy water. He felt a surge of energy rush through him, then nothing.  
  
Faith felt the same surge. She watches Angel fall to the floor, then she turned and left the bar, and the unconscious Vampire. She made her way back to the library. No-one was there. She curled up in a chair and waited. They'd be back soon.  
  
  
  
"Faith?"   
  
Buffy shook her gently awake. Faith opened her eyes and looked up.   
  
"You're all back," she exclaimed happily. "I missed you guys."  
  
She bounced around hugging them one by one. There was a stunned silence. Giles actually blushed.  
  
"Anyone else lost?" asked Xander.  
  
Willow and Buffy both raised their hands.   
  
Aragorn noticed it immediately. She was wearing the ring. The gold band gleamed against her skin. The darkness inside her had retreated. She had somehow escaped from Boromir and been able to take the ring with her. There was no denying it now. The legend was true, and the saviour wasn't the blonde Slayer, but the dark one. He looked over at Legolas. The look on the Elf's face confirmed it. He sensed it too. Even her name, Faith, seemed to fit. In certain languages, Faith translated as trust. She was the saviour of the legend. She would return with them to save Middle Earth from the coming darkness. It was time to return before Boromir realised what she'd done and came after the ring.   
  
"Its time," he said as he took Faith by the hand and led her over to Legolas.  
  
"Time? Time for what?" asked Xander following him over. "And where are you taking Faith?"  
  
"She's the one," Legolas replied, his heart heavy. He'd hoped it had been Buffy.  
  
"The one what?" Buffy was confused.  
  
"She's the one in the legend, the saviour. We're taking her home, to Middle Earth."  
  
"Like hell you are," yelled Xander rushing forward.  
  
There was a flash of light eminating from the ring, followed by a loud crash. By the time their eyes adjusted to the room again, Aragorn, Faith and Xander were gone, and Legolas was standing before them still.   
  
"Nooooooo!" he yelled. "I should have gone, not the boy."  
  
"Oh dear God no," Giles suddenly exclaimed. "It suddenly makes sense. Your legend. Its not a prophecy.....its a warning. You phrased it wrong."   
  
He pointed to the book he on the table and read...  
  
"In the times of dark trust, the saviour will come from the Sunny Dale to be your protector against the evil ones. Don't you see, she's not the saviour, she's the evil."  
  
  
  
Angel woke up. Suddenly he felt incredibly hungry. He watched the setting sun with a grin spreading across his angelic face.  
  
"Well hello Sunnydale," he said triumphantly, his features changing into his true Vampire face. "Its good to be back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END PART ONE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so ends Part One of my little Trilogy. Hope you enjoyed it. I shall be starting on Part Two soon. Need to think up a title for it first. :) Keep your eyes out for it. 


End file.
